The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memories and, more particularly, to nonvolatile memory systems and/or operating methods of the same.
Semiconductor memory device are memory devices implemented using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). In general, semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose their stored data when their power supplies are interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices may include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Nonvolatile memory devices are memory that retain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices may include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
A flash memory device has been widely adopted as a storage medium in various fields of application. A high-capacity storage medium based on a flash memory device is called a solid state drive (SSD). AnSSD includes a plurality of semiconductor packages such as a controller package and a flash memory package, and the packages are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) to be connected to each other. Faults such as bad connection and an error caused by heat may occur while the semiconductor packages are mounted on the PCB. These faults may prevent the SSD from operating normally. Accordingly, various methods have been developed to detect the above-mentioned faults during manufacturing or assembling of an SSD.